The Little Shop Chronicles: Little Swap of Horrors
by Futuramakid
Summary: Little Shop of Horrors/Danny Phantom crossover. What happens when an Audrey II shows up at an Amity Park Swap Meet, and catches the eye of Paulina? Movie of the Musical based, with elements of the original and the stage version. *Major revamp of chap. 1*


The Little Shop Chronicles: Little Swap of Horrors

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Little Shop of Horrors nor DP.

_Subsequent to the events you have just witnessed,  
Unsuspecting jerks from Maine to California  
Made the acquaintance of a new breed of flytrap  
And got sweet-talked into feeding it blood..._

The Amity Park Swap Meet. A quaint community event. A place of innocence. An unlikely place which on this day harbors a terrifying enemy to humanity...

The Swap Meet teemed with commerce, and teenagers roamed. However, drawing the most gazes was not the merchandise, but a particular browser, an attractive girl in a pink midriff-baring tee shirt and very tight jeans, Paulina Sanchez. She was top of the local "food chain", the most popular girl in her school, desired by all... save the one she most wanted. She walked the grounds of the swap meet. She was a very discriminating shopper, only the most fashionable for her. She'd found a lot of nothing so far, nothing had caught her eye. She was about to leave when, passing a small local gardening booth, a strange plant caught her eye. A mouth-like pod sat on a small green stem... and it followed her. She stopped. Its pod shifted a bit, and it almost seemed to be almost smiling at her. She stopped, and turned to it. It certainly was an odd thing, but it had a sort of charm to it. She liked it. And, strange as it seemed, it seemed to like her. She took it to the booth owner.  
"How much for this one?" she asked.  
The booth owner didn't recognize it, but of course didn't mind selling it to her. After all, a few extra dollars never hurt anyone.  
"$5," he told her.  
"Deal," she said, handing over a 5 dollar bill. She walked away.  
Meanwhile, a couple walking was entirely unaffected by the dark-skinned beauty- Danny Fenton, half-ghost world hero, and his girlfriend, Sam Manson. It had been, of course, much less eventful than his last time at the swap meet- relatively peaceful.

Paulina brushed past them. Sam, being the botanical aficionado she was, couldn't help but note she had a strange and interesting plant. An unidentifiable plant. This surprised her. Something felt wrong about it. But, she shrugged it off. She'd check her botany guides when she got back home.

Later that day...  
"I think I'll call you Chiquitita!" Paulina had said.

She looked at the plant. She'd put it right by her vanity, where she'd see it often. But it had wilted. Water had done nothing, and neither had Miracle Grow. She sighed, and decided to go through her routine. She pulled out her clippers, and started with her thumb.  
"Ow!"  
She had slightly over-cut, and her thumb was now bleeding. She instinctively raised it to her mouth, to suck off the blood. However, once she had finished, she still heard a sucking noise. She noticed, to her astonishment, the plant was sucking.  
"What's wrong, girl?" she said.

She looked from her thumb to the plant. She moved it close. The plant's pod opened. She hesitantly put it inside. The plant's center began licking the blood from her cut.  
"...that's what you needed? That's... different."

Paulina realized something. If she was going to keep this plant alive, she'd need more. But... cuts were soooo ugly... Maybe... Maybe she'd better get 'help' from her friends...

Meanwhile in New York..

A medium-sized plant sat on a table in the living room of the apartment of Arthur Denton, masochist. The plant, or Audrey II, as it had been named, was not happy. Not happy at all. None of this had to do with its current arrangement, which was all in all rather satisfactory. He was provided blood by Denton, enough to keep himself alive, though not near the level the fool Seymour had given him, but it was adequate. Indeed, Denton, if a tad light on the food usually, from having lost it in other activities, was a much better caretaker than Seymour. His conversation was quite choice and his demeanor refreshing, if eccentric. What bothered it was several states away. And he couldn't count on Denton for that.

"Arthur?" it asked, in its smooth voice, "would you mind if I used your phone?"

"...What do you need with a telephone? Prank call Mrs. Ewing's pansies?" came Denton's reply from the recliner.

"I wanted to give a call to an old friend of mine."

"Sure, go ahead, long as it's not long distance."

In a suburban house, in a small development that had long stopped expansion, a phone rang.

"Seymour, I'm busy with the dishes, could you answer that?" asked a beautiful, older woman with graying blonde hair, scrubbing away at a plate in the kitchen.

"Sure, Audrey," replied her husband, an older gentleman, with salt and pepper hair, and thick, dark rimmed glasses, attempting to work a television in the next room. He walked to their phone- an old wall-mounted model, and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.  
"Hel-lo, there, Seymo'!" a familiar voice responded. He nearly dropped the receiver.

"...But! You! The shop! KABOOM!" Seymour sputtered. A familiar laughter filled the line.

"Long time no see to you too, but I'm not calling to reminisce, Seymo'. I thought you might like to know, there's another like me out there. In the li'l ol' Illinois town of Amity Park."

Elsewhere...

Sam pored through her field guides. Nothing. The only thing she could think of that would be anything close would be a cross-pollination between a butterwort and a venus flytrap. Not exactly the kind of thing she would think Paulina would buy, unless there was some ulterior motive. Something weird was going on, she was sure of it. And she had to get down to the bottom of it.


End file.
